


pretty, hot, and fierce

by fardareismai



Series: Imagine Claire and Jamie (Prompts from the blog that I have fulfilled) [14]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Filled prompts, Gen, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Jem and Mandy when they are teenagers in the 18th c. (If they would be teens still in that time, which I think hey would)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My heart stopped to see him. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and straight-backed atop a large sorrel horse, red and gold as an autumn leaf with a green-and-brown plaid thrown negligently across his shoulder and affixed with a running stag broach that I recognized all too well.

He grinned, a flash of white teeth in that wide, sensuous mouth, slanted blue eyes sparkling and I was in Scotland again. At Leoch. At Lallybroch. At Preston and Falkirk, and Culloden. Fifty years fell away in an instant and I was falling in love again with a young warrior that I never should have met, and it was all beginning again.

Then, with a brush of wind and the sound of birdsong, those years returned in a rush with all the pain, loneliness, and the wondrous, bitter joy of them and I grinned back at my grandson.

“Hello, Darling,” I said, lifting my cheek for him to lean down and kiss once he swung down from the saddle to stand beside me. “And how was Salem?” He and Germaine had left for the Moravian settlement a week before. Germaine was not with him, but I thought he had probably gone straight back to his new wife, Frances, before looking in on Jamie and I.

“Salem was just fine, Granny,” he said, laying a hand on my shoulder. “Your soaps fetched a fine price, and I was able to get everything you asked for, and a gift for Mandy’s birthday besides.”

“Oh?” I said, interested. Mandy would turn thirteen the next day, and Bree, Rachel, Amy, and I had been cooking up a storm in preparation.

“Aye, see here.” He opened the saddle bag he’d been holding and withdrew a wooden device for my perusal.

It was a small wooden dulcimer, painted fancifully with birds. Thrushes, I realized, drawing my spectacles from my pocket to fully appreciate the item.

Mandy, in addition to her father’s dark colouring, had inherited his musical gift. She had a lovely voice, sweet as a songbird, and her interest in learning to play had finally forced Roger (who had avoided it for years) to pick up his guitar and bodhran again.

“It’s wonderful, darling!” I cried, completely honestly. I glanced at him from under my lashes, however, shrewedly assessing. “And was your time in Salem spent entirely in buying and selling then?” I asked, keeping my voice as innocent as possible.

Jem’s eyes narrowed at me. “Da and Granda sent me with a mission. What else might I spend my time doing, Grandmother?”

“Nothing at all, I’m quite sure. You’re such a dedicated lad. Is the Holst family well? Miss Miriam in particular?”

Jemmy’s ears flamed and I grinned up at him in delight. The growing romance between our Jeremiah and the lovely Miss Holst had been a topic of teasing (by his cousins and siblings) and interest (among his parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents) for months.

Jem made a Scottish noise in the back of his throat, and with a narrow blue glare at me, snatched the dulcimer from my hands, shoved it back into its bag, and stalked away toward the stable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: If you could, could you please continue older Jemmy and his bea, maybe even teenage Mandy? I could imagine Grandma Claire and Grandpa Jamie watching the couple from a distance and reminiscing ;)
> 
> Anonymous asked: Imagine Jamie and/or Claire giving advice on love to teenager Jem or teenager Mandy?

Roger stood before the pair, his black hair swept back from his face, the threads of grey which had begun some years before at his temples lending him a distinguished countenance suitable for the minister he finally was.

“Dearly beloved,” he cried, bringing the meeting to order.  “We are gathered here among these friends and in the sight of God to join these two in holy matrimony.”

He smiled at the young people.  Jemmy was a picture of his grandfather at the same age, tall and straight and proud, with his Mackenzie tartan and his grandfather’s broach, and his own sword.

His bride wore blue muslin which had been embroidered all over with tiny violets by the women of Fraser’s Ridge over the last few weeks.  She was slim and blonde and, though she was facing away from me and I could not see them, she had huge green eyes that I was sure were looking up at Jemmy with adoration.

As his father continued the wedding service, I leaned against Jamie.

“Did you speak to him about… ehm… the wedding night?” I whispered.  Roger had asked Jamie if it could be he who took on that responsibility, as Roger would be standing minister and thought, perhaps, that might be inappropriate.

“I tried, Sassenach,” Jamie murmured.  “I was informed that I was much too late, and that bird had already flown, as it were.  Apparently it was Ian and Fergus and Germaine who gave him his tips.”

“Oh really?” I asked, diverted.

“Aye, really.  I dinna know what it is about young people these days.

There was no heat in Jamie’s statement, however, so I took his hand and brought his wrist to my lips.  I kissed the place that a dirk had scored him oh so many years before to allow his blood to mingle with mine as we had vowed to each other.

“Blood of my blood,” I whispered, my lips still against his skin.

“Bone of my bone,” he continued.

Before us, Jemmy and his Miriam were saying the same.

“I give you my body that we two might be one.  I give you my spirit until our life shall be done.”


End file.
